


I Heard Fish Are Pretty Hypo-Allergenic

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Pets, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzlepet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi wants to get Atem a pet for his birthdayProblem is, his grandfather has allergies





	I Heard Fish Are Pretty Hypo-Allergenic

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to do something a bit more involved for today's theme but I also can't resist dumb humor and Yugi/Joey freindship

"Atem's birthday is coming up,"

"Oh yeah? That's nice," Joey noted absently, taking a bite of his burger

"I want to get him a pet,"

Now _that_ had the blonde's attention, a bright, happy grin spreading across his face as he immediately leaned closer across the table

"Oh yeah? What'cha' thinkin'? A dog? A cat? A ferret?"

"Ah- .. well.... that's just it," Yugi said slowly, a clearly ... _pensive_ look on his face

"Grandpa has allergies, you know? So I've been trying to find some hypoallergenic pet options, but I don't know for sure what's going to trigger Grandpa's allergies and what isn't, and even worse, I've tried to call the local shelters looking for these specific breeds but ... I'm coming up empty here, I don't want to _buy_ a pet when so many in shelters need loving homes but I feel stuck..."

Not to mention that the hell he'd have to go through to adopt through a shelter would probably be _worse_ than trying to adopt a _kid_ , or atleast it felt that way

Seriously, how was he even supposed to have a vet reference if he didn't have a pet yet!?

His head was going to start hurting soon enough

"Soooooo you're lookin' for somethin' that won't trigger your grandpa's allergies that ya' can actually get ahold of huh? .. Well, I'd say a snake but 'Tem's got that phobia o' those..... I mean, I heard fish are pretty hypo-allergenic,"

Yugi just... stared

He just stared, deadpanned, at his freind, wondering where he went wrong in this conversation

"I'm not getting him a _fish_ Jo,"

"Not even a koi fish? Ya' know that dude on The Walkin' Dead once filled up a backpack o' koi fish an-"

"No fish, it has to be something Atem can ... you know... _snuggle_ , a comfort animal, I worry about him so much.... even when I'm with him he just seems lonely sometimes, I think ... sometimes maybe he's overwelmed with the way modern society is, the fact that most people keep in touch with social media- wich he still can't figure out- I just... I think it would be good for him to have a little furbaby that he can snuggle with when he's alone or feeling overwelmed, that's all,"

It didn't help that Atem's job was pretty isolating

As one of Kaiba Corp's sponsored duelists, he didn't exactly work 9-5, he only came in when Kaiba needed him for something, and even though Atem worked more than any of the other duelists there- having decided to exchange things like promotional spots and sponsors for helping Kaiba as a game tester and dueling him on a regular basis- he was still only needed a couple of days a week at most

Yugi worked there considerably more often as a game designer and although Atem tried to poke his head in and spend time with both Yugi _and_ Kaiba when he could, they both knew he couldn't strain that privilege

Their other freinds were mostly spread out and busy working during the days and though he tried to help out in the game shop, the slow days just usually didn't need him

"I just want him to have a freind to play with when I'm not home..."

"I was hoping you could help me find one of these hypoallergenic pets, I just... I just want Atem to have a freind to play with when I'm not home, that's all,"

".... 'K, and as much as I'm TOTALLY willin' to help, ya' .. ya' _do_ realize that _Atem_ ain't your pet, right?"

Yugi threw a french fry at Joey

He was pretty sure that drove the message home

 

~+~

 

"How... did you do this....?"

"Actually it wasn't that hard, turns out, ya' drop a celebrity's name an' people'll give ya' all sorts o' free shit an' no-documentation shit that only borders on bein' illegal so... I just had Isono make a couple calls,"

Truthfully, the fact that Joey was officially using Kaiba Corp resources now of his own free will was bordering on frightening, but Yugi was too preoccupied with needing this to work to directly care

"And so you somehow rounded up four hypoallergenic dogs and four hypoallergenic cats for my grandfather to test,"

"Yep!"

"Jo... we're only looking for _one_ pet, one, what are you going to do with the other seven?"

"Keep a couple, give the others to some folks at KC that're also lookin' for some fuzzy pals that won't make 'em sneeze, don't worry Yug, I've got it planned!"

Yugi seemed a little ... hesitant.... about that, but if Joey said that he had a plan then Yugi trusted him

"Alrigh then," Yugi said with a loud sigh

"Let's start this crazy shenanigan before Atem gets back from Kaiba's office,"

 

~+~

 

The dogs, incidentally, went along pretty well

All four- the Yorkie, Hairless Chinese Crested, and both poodles (why Joey had thought bringing both a Toy and Standard version of the breed would be required was beyond him though)- worked out fine, leaving it more to a decision of personality and personal taste than anything

The cats, on the other hand... well there was the problem

Not only was Solomon allergic to the long hair and dander of fluffy cats like the Siberian and Russian Blue, but also to the Fel-d-1 bacteria that most cats carried, making options like the Sphynx and Lykoi impossible for him to deal with

That was alright though, Yugi supposed

As nice as it would have been to have a cat, he knew that Atem was just as much a dog person and would be more than happy with their presence

He would likely be happy to be reminded of home, as though cats were far more famous for being sacred in Egypt, dogs were too- although admittedly at a slightly lesser level, but still

The only problem he had now was choosing wich dog to go with

In the end, however, he had ended up choosing two dogs, unable to decide wich he liked better

He supposed he could just say that one of the dogs was for Atem and the other was for him...

His mind made up, he decided to surprise Atem early and go to Kaiba's office to see him

"Atem~ I have a surprise for you~"

Unfortunately, when he opened the door to the office, what greeted him was Atem... holding an adorable little black kitten

A very very _fluffy_ little black kitten

"Aibou!! Look!! We found this sweetling lurking around outside, she's a stray, I've decided to name her Sabrina- you know, like the witch? Isn't she DARLING?"

Sighing yet again, Yugi pulled out his phone and started typing away

"Aibou..? What are you doing?"

"Looking at real estate,"

After all, there was certainly no way he was going to tell Atem to get rid of a perfectly good kitten, and certainly no way that Sabrina would pass the allergy test

Time to look for a new place to live because of a small cat


End file.
